Kyo?
by ExplodingMrPond
Summary: A girl meets Kyo in the rain, and he transforms. She always knew his secret...


**Wow, I found this fanfic in my old notebook! Am so chuffed, I love 10 year old me!!!**

**Totally random Fic, one shot, just randomness from start to finish!!**

* * *

**Kyo?**

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' I say, backing into someone.

'Watch where you're going!' the person lashed back. The voice sounded strangely familiar.

I whipped around as a large poof of smoke sprayed up from the ground. I _knew _I recognised that voice!

And the smoke just seconded my prediction.

It was Kyo!

Luckily, we were in an empty street, so no one had witnessed him changing.

Carefully, I picked the orange cat up and covered him with my coat. I swear I heard him sigh, but maybe that was just me going crazy.

It was raining, and I know Kyo doesn't like rain. So I ran to the nearest bus stop (note – 3 blocks away.) and cowered beneath the shelter.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kyo!' I mumbled over and over.

'Yeah, whatever, just let go of me!' the coat snarled.

I loosened my grip and he sprang from my arms; angrily shaking his fur.

'How do you know me anyway?!' He sounded pissed.

Well, wouldn't you be pissed, if it was raining and you were a cat?! I can totally see where he's coming from.

I kept my eyes on the road before me when I answered.

'I…I don't know what to say.' Well, I couldn't tell him that I thought he was a fictional book character could I?

And anyway, I just realised I was quoting Tohru. Eew.

Kyo must have noticed this too, because his voice softened.

Sounding more calm this time, he asked me again. 'How do you know me?'

I cleared my throat, determined that the next words out of my mouth would NOT be Tohru-ish.

'I…' I started to speak; but saw the bus approaching.

Kyo's clothes were soaked, lying in the middle of the street 3 blocks back. I couldn't let him transform, naked, in the rain and walk home?!

Or get a cab, and risk collapsing in the back? he didn't look so good.

'Would you come home with me?' the words were out of my mouth before my mind had registered them and tried to turn them into something that sounded, a little less pervy.

But at least I didn't sound like Tohru.

I backtracked, adding: 'I mean, you need some new clothes, and I know you hate the rain…' I trailed off, digging in my purse for money as the bus pulled in.

Kyo was staring at the damp road.

'Ok…' He said. He looked so frail and weak. He was shivering, despite his furry coat.

'would you like me to carry you?' well, he couldn't get on the bus by himself, could he?

'Yeah.'

The bus doors opened, and Kyo jumped into my arms, a little off balance. I shrugged my coat over him, and stepped into the warmth of the crowded bus.

The driver glanced meaningfully at my wriggling coat, but seemed to let it pass.

I paid, and walked to the back of the bus to grab a seat next to an old woman.

We sat in silence for the entire bus journey (like we could, he's a cat!). I was just praying that he would transform back, so I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

Even though we didn't talk, Kyo did purr when I stroked him. I forgot he was a human, actually, for the 20 minutes of bliss.

-

we got off at my stop, luckily just outside my front door.

I hurried inside, fumbling with the lock in the torrential rain that was now pelting down.

I unlocked the door, and we both rushed into the heat.

My house was empty, thankfully.

I saw a post-it sticking to the mirror in the hall, which read:

'_Remember to call us if anything happens!_

_Love, Mam and Dad.'_

They had went on a week long cruise to the Bahamas, I kept forgetting.

And my brother was at a 2 day sleepover with his best friend, Cain.

We were alone.

Thank God, though!

If my parents were here, they so would have not let me have a cat in the house. Even if Kyo wasn't a real cat.

I turned from the post it note to look down at Kyo.

'Would you like something…Drink…food…anything?' I asked, settling him down onto the black fabric sofa.

'No. Thank you.' He padded around, shaking his fur.

So I wandered off to find him so clothes.

My brother, Nathaniel, was only 12 so his clothes wouldn't fit a 16 year old boy.

But I remembered that my Mam was hosting a garage sale for when she got back, and she kept all the things that people had given her, in the garage. (Doy.)

I went in there and rummaged through, thinking that there must be SOMETHING in here.

Soon enough, I did find a black hoodie and some boys skinny jeans that looked like they'd fit Kyo.

I went back to the living room and lay them down next to him. Kyo walked over to them and pawed them curiously.

'I know you don't like leeks, but if you want some to make you feel better…'

he looked up at me with a mixture of curiosity and disgust, when suddenly there was a loud 'BANG!' and where the orange cat had been standing, now stood the human form of Kyo.

'I'll give you some privacy!' I said, blushing furiously, turning my back.

But an arm reached out to grab mine, and pulled me down, so I was sitting on the sofa with Kyo next to me.

'Wait.' He commanded.

I waited.

He took a deep breath and started again. 'How do you know so much about me? how do you know I don't like leeks? How do you know _me_?' he grabbed my shoulders and continued to stare at me.

He shook me gently to get me talking.

. 'I…I know so much about you because…' Kyo shook me again when I paused.

I just came out with it. 'Your in a book, Kyo! A BOOK! THAT'S how I know so much about you! I know you hate leeks, and Miso, (besides miso soup), Yuki and I know your true form – I know you're a cat even though that's pretty obvious – and I know you love Tohru Honda!'

I also knew I was babbling.

Kyo must know too, coz he was looking at me like I was crazy. I probably am.

'…I don't know your name.'

Of all things to say, he chose that.

What a weird thing to say.

'Katie. My name is Katie.'

'Katie. Nice name.' He continued to stare at me, while I tried to stare anywhere but at him. He was still naked.

'aren't you ganna put some clothes on?' coz you'll get pretty cold, I mean, its winter and its still raining…'

suddenly, Kyo grabbed me roughly and pulled me toward him, laying his lips over mine. We moved in synchronisation, for a few minutes until he pulled away. 'sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I mean, I did, but you know, em, I didn't…if you know what I me-'

he only stopped talking coz I put my hand over his mouth. 'shh- OK- great, now it's snowing, but still, put these clothes on and I'll make you something to eat or drink – anything.'

'OK.'

My head reeling, I got up to go to the kitchen but found my self being pulled back down again by Kyo. Again, we were kissing, only these were longer, faster and hotter.

Soon though, I got up and left. I couldn't keep kissing him. We'd only just met, and even though I knew him, I didn't _know _him! And we were already kissing…this is bad.

I pondered this while I stirred something I didn't remember putting in the pan. What was I going to do?!

He could stay here until my parents got back…I suppose…but then what?

'Need help?' Kyo was beside me, suddenly chopping vegetables and throwing them in the pan.

We cooked in silence, stealing glances at each other and smiling shyly.

We ate in silence also, and Kyo only spoke when he finished his food.

He cleared his throat, and looked down at his empty bowl. 'I don't…I don't love Tohru.'

He got up and chucked his bowl in the sink, coming back and taking my face in his hands.

He kissed me sweetly, light, feather kisses, settling gently on my lips.

I stood up, pushing him backwards towards the sofa.

We kissed passionately, tongues twisting and lips locked together.

We moved to the rhythm of our breathing, forgetting about who he was and what he would turn into if we made a mistake.

We made a mistake.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his went around my waits. We were held there for a few moments, when then came a

POOF!

And the orange cat was back in his place.

-

we lay for a while on the sofa, not touching, until he changed back.

then, I dragged a blanket over us, and we slept.

**The end.**


End file.
